Pottertalia: A peek through the past
by The land of Hetalia fanfic rps
Summary: Having been stuck in a routine for the past years of being in Hogwarts, the seniors from all the houses were just waiting to graduate. Upon the discovery of a notebook and a pen that divided itself, as well as a wand that has more than 2 materials, what could this possibly mean in their world that was almost stuck in routine?
1. Chapter 1

Three individuals are on their way for the first day of their classes at Hogwarts. The sun has not yet rose but it will soon, as the rays are peeking at the distance. One had long, black hair, which is tied in a low ponytail; one had maroon hair and eye color and one had blonde hair and green eyes. They were all sorted already. They were engaging themselves in an enthusiastic conversation when Yao, the black haired male, looks at the distance quietly and in awe.

"AIYA! THE CLASS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE...!" Yao runs when as he went to go inside the castle like school. It was a good thing he wasn't hungry anymore.

The blond, who happens to be a brit, watched as the sun rose from the horizon. "Oh shit, he has a point..." Arthur looked over to Yao, who was running off.

Luciano only shook his head as he stood up from his seat. "Let's go. I don't want to be late after all."

With the two nodding to themselves and Yao disappeared ahead of them, they, too, decided to catch up just as the sun finally rose in a sunrise.

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia~**_

* * *

The classes went by without much events. It was like every single year of studying in Hogwarts is. Professors were at least considerate to those who are late and many others. It was a perfectly normal day that seemed to be going to the direction of boredom, which, of course, would not make things interesting.

Arthur found himself sitting in the library, studying, after class. He had booked sprawled across the table and some other things laid there haphazardly.

Luciano, a close friend of the brit, sat next to him, re-reading the letter his Nonno wrote.

Yao, however, was not in the library. The two Slytherin seniors thought that the Chinese was just running around the school, somewhere. He is rather an energetic underclassman, as concluded by Luciano after he had first seen Yao.

Arthur glanced over to Luciano, placing a bookmark on the page he was on. "Take a look at this.." He showed the book he was reading. It is a book about the sport Quidditch. He is the leader and he sees to it that he wins the tournament of the wizards' most famous game. And so, he is being an early bird. "I know we're good already, but can't help to be fresh."

The Italian only looked at him, then, at the book. "Looks like a good move." he muttered.

"BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" A loud voice seemed to echo from outside of their location. The librarian raised an eyebrow at the closed door of the library. Arthur only shook his head in amusement. It was only Yao and his usual bored self, he knew. He then turn to his fellow Slytherin.

"It should be a good start. You want to practice out on the court with the team later? Or tomorrow? I will schedule regular training, maybe boost up our hours..." he listed off. He made eye contact with Luciano to confirm if what he is planning can be applied.

He was responded with a nod. "Sì, of course." replied Luciano.

Yao was still running around the hallway, being the noisy student he was. He was almost reprimanded if he weren't able to dodge fast. Arthur and Luciano didn't have to know what antics this Chinese Ravenclaw is in.

Silence reigned in that part of the library. Arthur sighs and closed his book. "Alright. Tell you what.. After last class today... We get on our brooms... and just go for a fly and to clear your head? How does that sound?"

Luciano nods his head. "I like that idea."

The brit placed a hand on Luciano's shoulder before he patted his back. "Good." He opened the book again, wrote a few notes down from the book and closed it, putting it back on the shelf behind him. "I'm going to get the new schedule up and book out the pitch for training for more days."

The Italian only nodded his head.

"Shall I meet you on the Viaduct Courtyard with your broom after dinner?" He asked. Arthur is clearly looking forward to this arrangement even if Luciano looks as if he didn't want to go along the whole ordeal.

Luciano nods his head again and stood up, turning his back to Arthur for a while before he glanced back. "I'll see you there."

"Okay.. See you later buddy." Arthur walked at the opposite direction of his friend, tightening his scarf around his neck.

Levy is doing all his homework for the year, which is normal for him. It was a wonder how he knew all the future homework but he wasn't questioned at all.

Arthur walked out and patted Norway on the back as a greeting, then went out the library.

Luciano swore under his breath, taking a book and starting his homework. He had forgotten they had. So, he had to stay at the other side of the library to see what he needed there. He knew he will be able to finished it on time. But the invitation that Arthur had extended to him echoed in his mind. He sighed and continued to do his homework. He knew he will be done in no time.

Levy, who was done in some of the subject's to be made assignments, still kept doing his homework in the library.

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia~**_

* * *

Arthur went to arrange more training hours. It was like a routine to him. He had been doing this for a long time; the planning of their positions, possible counterattacks for points of the other team against them. It was something he relished in with some of his free time. Soon, he decided that it was enough for now and went off to the Quidditch tower to get a few things arranged.

While he was running, Yao finally saw the brit after hours of not encountering his friends at all. He runs to give Arthur a hug.

Arthur blinked his eyes. He had grown accustomed to the Chinese antics already. "Yao. Hello." he greeted.

The Ravenclaw student released a sigh as he hugged him. He does this before bursting in a silent laughter.

He gives him a hug. Then, he was walking over to meet Luciano. "Say, we've just had dinner, want to fly a little? I am meeting Luciano." Arthur invited.

"Ah, si de aru! I love flying!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I am guessing you don't have a broom yet, right?"

"Nope." was the immediate response.

Having noticed the almost disappointed tone in Yao's voice, an idea clicked in his mind. "You can use one of the team's. Its fine." He went to get a broom for him as they waited.

Wide eyed greeted him as it twinkled in awe and excitement. "Really?"

Luciano walked over to them. That was their meeting spot as was stated by the brit earlier.

Arthur walked over to Luciano with Yao. "Accio" He flicked his wand and summoned his own broom to his hands. "Evening Luciano. Hope you don't mind Yao coming to fly with us this evening."

The Italian looked at Arthur and Yao alternately before he he finally spoke, "... I... I wanted to talk to you alone, actually.

Arthur nods at that and turns to the Chinese. "Well. Yao you have one of our fastest brooms.. " His voice trailed off, implying something with a raised brow to him.

Fortunately, Yao seemed to understand. "Yay! I'll fly around, you can talk. Okay?"

"As I am sure you can appreciate, I need to talk to Luciano about a few things, but I would like you to practice a little bit with the brooms. The grounds make excellent flying space.." the brit added.

"... I wanted to fly but sure." Luciano says, looking up at the clear sky just as a soft, cold air blew past them.

The Slytherin perfect shot him a smile. "We can fly too." He said, holding his broom, slipping his wand away, and adjusting his scarf. His attention went to the Chinese. "Yao. I don't want you flying higher than the castle, understand?" He furrowed his eyebrows to think of what else to add. "Try keep as low as possible." he said as an afterthought.

Yao grins at them like an overenthusiastic puppy. "I'll fly over there and you'll fly over there! Problem solved! Oh, okay!" He took the broom and went away to fly.

The brit could only shake his head and faced the Italian. "Seems fine to me. Ready Luciano?" He sat on his broom and hovered on it waiting for him.

Luciano nodded, doing the same. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia Chapter 1 end~**_

* * *

 _ **Greetings! This is Seikina25 speaking. This story is based on an rp at Facebook. I and my senpai, Meganshepz will be the ones who will handle this account. This is a group rp and I did my best in editing (senpai praise me XD just kidding lol). But anyway. Enjoy!**_

 _ **People who were rping the characters featured in this chapter: (These are their names in fanfiction . net, all of which are from the FB rp group ^^)**_

 _ **Meganshepz- Arthur**_

 _ **LokiofKirkland25** **\- Luciano**_

 _ **anatsht- Yao**_

 _ **Levy- Norway**_

 _ **Overall editing- (me!) Seikina ^^**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched with glee as Luciano did the same as he did. He flew up high, to about the same sort of height you would in Quidditch when he saw that Luciano is already ready to go.

Luciano soon followed the brit as he flew up next to Arthur.

Yao, on the other side was flying fast, but, as he was told, close to the ground. Even so, it was still fun!

They darted out on their rooms, letting his scarf flicker around behind him as it was on his neck. Arthur nestled his face into it as it was warm, and flying at night did get chilly. "So..."

"So apparently, you already have a ticket to Italy. Your parents agreed." Luciano said, sending the brit a sideway glance.

The other Slytherin student smiled a little. "Hah... Yeah..." Not that he saw them anymore. They just agreed to everything. "Good."

"And... Nonno wrote he might reconsider moving me if he sees good results."

Arthur smiles at the good news. "Ohh, that is good.. What sort of good results we talking? He likes sports right? Think Quidditch will be enough? ...I can help with Defense against the dark arts if you need it too.."

A moment's pause enveloped them before the Italian responded. "Both, actually."

"Alright.. I can help as much as I can, don't worry. We'll show him." He grinned, flying on the broom, Smaug sat out in front of him by his hands, gripping on, enjoying the breeze. He raised an eyebrow at Luciano's direction. Challenging him a little. "Say, want to let off some steam and go as fast as we can?" He grinned, pulling his goggles down.

Luciano let a smirk surface on his visage. "Sure."

He aimed his broom down. "Smaugy, hold on little buddy." Arthur reassured his pet and he shot down, flying over the lake at high speed.

Luciano wasn't far behind. Just as Arthur did the act, he flew next, intent on catching up quickly.

"I know you're faster than that, Luciano~" He said, laughing, bringing his head back, his scarf coming off. "Oh shit." He grabbed it before he lost it.

He smirked, flying over and catching it. "Nice hickeys."

The brit snapped his head back to him. "YOU SAW NOTHING."

"Oh, really?" he dared.

Arthur pouted, flying close to him with a scowl. "Indeed..." He raised a brow. "Now give me back my scarf.."

Luciano gave a small shrug. He gave the scarf to him, having caught it earlier. Looks like the small competition they had earlier was forgotten.

He was a little red when he took it. Arthur wrapped it back around himself, burying his face in it. This isn't what's supposed to happen. "...Well shit." he muttered.

Luciano gestured for them to land. He stretched his limbs when he is already on the ground. He gave a small yawn and watched as Arthur lands beside him.

Arthur immediately agreed to land already. He didn't want any more embarrassment to be uncovered after all, and so, he goes onto what the Italian want.

"I'll go on ahead, Arthur. See you tomorrow."

His fellow Slytherin student could only nod his head. "Of course. See you tomorrow, too, Luciano."

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia~**_

* * *

Arthur decided to fly some more with his broom after Luciano left. When he felt that it was already late, he flies back to the main campus, by himself. "..Shit shit shit.." He flew past the Ravenclaw tower, goggles on, it was kind of dark outside, "Hmm..."

Unknowingly, a random guy walks past the window looking out for a moment to see Arthur. "Huh…?" he opens the window. "Mister Kirkland?" He looks out, yelling at him.

"Eh!?" Arthur turned his broom back, and flew back to the window. "What?" He asked, raising a brow. Smaug had already hopped back into his cloak.

"Why are you out flying at this time? And why around here?" Asked the confused, first year.

"...Patrolling.. Don't be so nosy." He glared over to him, looking cold as usual. "Students have been seen flying around at night.." He was actually talking about him and his friends.. But still. He was a pretty good liar.

"...I...I... I'm sorry mister Kirkland." He quickly closes the window and runs away.

Arthur sighed, "Oh good, I scared another child." He went to land on the stone bridge outside the Ravenclaw tower, so he could walk back into the main building. He looks around the seemingly empty hallway. "...i wonder if he's here..."

Francis comes outside, the first year student had came to tell him Arthur was out and about, he figured it was because he wanted to see him.

The brit jumps a little, seeing Francis popped out the door. He was holding his broom, and he pulled his goggles up. "...O-oh.. Francis.. Evening..."

He chuckles, walking to him. "Arthur, scaring first years seems to be your specialty."

"Yes, well... My mistake." He pouted, looking away. "They scare far too easily."

"Haha... that they do. " he stops in front of him, "so is there something you wanted?"

His gloved hands tightened around the broom. "N-no.. Just.. I was patrolling.. happened to be over here... That's all.." Arthur replied, glanced down.

"Oh is that so." He scratches his head. "Well... "

"B-but... okay.. maybe i was hoping i'd run into you too.." Arthur looked up at him slightly.

He looks down at him, smiling. "That's what I thought."

Arthur glanced away for a moment. "Luciano saw my neck..." He mumbled.

Francis looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "How did he see your neck?"

He didn't have a issue with it, but... Arthur wanted to keep them a secret for right now

"...My scarf flew off when we were flying earlier..." He frowned. "Sooo.. He kind of knows but he is my closest friend so I suppose its okay.." He smiled a little. "..Do you want to come fly with me? "

He smiles, "if you'd like to, I'm not busy right now.."

"I'd like too. Got your broom?" Arthur walked closer. "It may be breaking a rule or two.. but I am sure you won't mind.." He smirked up at him, sending him a silent challenge with his eyes.

"I'd have to go back in to get it." Francis chuckles at the look.

"We have broke rules before." He paused. Then, sighed. "Are you able to seek your broom out? ... Or want to ride mine?" He stood with a very high spec, Italian broom, holding it with his right hand.

Francis sighs and gave a small shrug. "I always found it easier to go get it myself, you never know who it's going to hit while it's on its way to you."

"I never really thought about that." He just let it go. "I can wait out here." He added and sat back on his broom, then, hovered up with a smirk.

Francis paused weighing his options. It will take time if he will go back and get it. Meanwhile, he and Arthur can share. It won't bring harm anyway. Making a decision, he took a step away from the door, and began reasoning. "It may take a bit. Would you like me to ride with you?"

"If you want." Arthur replied, shuffling up a bit.

The Ravenclaw student hops up on the broom with him, putting his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur bit his lip and swooped up on his broom, trying not to blush. "Aha... here we go.."

"So where are we going?" He puts his head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

Arthur brought the broom up, and soared up into the sky, "Just for a night fly... Unless there is somewhere you want to go.." He glanced back at him, feeling more warmth in his face.

"Haha... I don't really care. I do like being with you though, mon cheri." He smiles.

He glanced at him as he rested his head on his shoulder, sliding his goggles down. "Aha.. Well.. Good.." He nestled his nose into his scarf. "I'm.. I am glad.." He swept down into over the forest, heading over to the lake. As it was now dark, it did look quite awesome. "This lake in the moonlight is quite spectacular. Don't you think?"

He smiles, "it is... Très belle."

Arthur was feeling sort of awkward, small talk and all... "...Nice weather this evening..ehe.." France as VERY close, considering he had to hold on to him from behind. The Brit just held onto the broom, before remembering what their initial deal was. He went red again. 'oh my god.. what if he thinks this is what I meant? oh bloody hell.. oh my god I am such a wanker.. oh no..' He was internally screaming.

As he was internally dreading it, he felt the French leaned to closer to him. "So, is it time to work on what we agreed to do?" He chuckles, whispering that in his ear.

'OH FUCK HE REMEMBERED.' The brit tried to remain calm, nonchalant. He needs to hold onto his sangfroid but as he felt his head heat up as they traveled over the lake, he knew that he is failing in his attempt. "Aha... W-what?" He tried to play it cool, like he didn't remember.

His grip tightens around Arthur, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, mon cheri." He chuckles.

He made some kind of high pitched squeak as he was squeezed, when he stared out in front of him, biting his lip. "Well.. I guess we could .. Practice our balance..today.." Why was he saying this and going along with it!? More internal screaming followed. "...hold on." He then aimed it straight down, taking them lower at high speed all of sudden,his legs gripped around broom tightly to keep a hold.

The frenchman only chuckled. "I was just teasing you. We don't have to try it tonight if you are not ready." He smiles.

Arthur straightened out the broom, so that they will hover above some tree tops. He turned his head back, being red from embarrassment and kissed his cheek. "Well, that's good then. Although, you know how I am now... " he raised a brow.

He chuckles, "I'd like to do it soon though, I just... I don't feel like it tonight." He smiles,arms still around his waist, head on his shoulder.

'Thank god...' He thought.. He hadn't prepared himself for that. He just went for a fly and picked Francis up. "That's fine. We shouldn't rush into such a .. Thing.." He had no idea what he should call that..

He chuckles. "We did it the other day." A pause. "Just... not on a broom."

"Yes I know... But it's a little different on a flying moving object.." He frowned. "It's a little past my level of confidence right now.." Maybe he just needed more practice. What?

"Haha... maybe you are right." He said as he kept his arms around his waist. "So did you have a good day mon cheri?" He said, switching the topic.

"Mm.. I'm going to be quite busy with Quidditch.. Since I'm captain of slytherin and all.. We have more hours now.. I'm doing a favour for a friend in need. He needs to win so we are going our asses off... " he sighed. "I already feel exhausted just from thinking about it." He realised he may have just gone off on a rant. "Uh ... sorry about that." He looked back at him. "How about you?"

"Don't say sorry, I like hearing about what's going on in your life." He smiled. "And I'm fine, been having to help a lot of first years lately. But that's about it."

"Ah, yes.. You already know my friend Yao, who is a Ravenclaw first year.. He knocked a dude out in his defense against the dark arts class.." He laughed. "It was beautiful.. Maybe I'm a bad influence.."

"Haha, yeah slightly. " he laughs a bit too.

"Heh..then again you're defiantly no better." He lowered the broom down again, entering a clearing and was able to rest his feet on the ground. He pushed himself up and spun himself around to face Francis, before kicking back up again to a hover at mid tree height. He smirked at him, flying it without looking.

"Heh... that is true." He chuckles, looking at him as he turned around to face him.

Arthur, whom recently revealed to Francis what a randy little shit he was, looked up at Francis. "Still, we can still have firsts... First kiss on a broom okay for you...?" He said quietly, with pink cheeks.

He chuckles, looking back at him. "Okay, mon cheri." He puckers his lips, closing his eyes, and gets close to kiss him.

Arthur wraps his arms around his neck, carefully balancing on the broom with his legs and closed in the space between them, kissing him.

Then, they flew away into the night.

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia~**_

* * *

Yao was flying around most of the night, but not only because he wanted to, but because he had no idea where to put the broom and he was looking for Iggy or Luciano or something. He failed so he just put it next to the Slytherin tower with a note and went to bed.

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia Chapter 2 end~**_

* * *

 _ **Greetings again! This is Seikina25 speaking. This story is based on an rp at Facebook. Here I am to present another chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **People who were rping the characters featured in this chapter: (These are their names in fanfiction . net, all of which are from the FB rp group ^^)**_

 _ **Meganshepz- Arthur**_

 _ **LokiofKirkland25** **\- Luciano**_

 _ **anatsht- Yao**_

 ** _France- Francis and the random guy_**

 _ **Overall editing- (me!) Seikina ^^**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning has come. Hogwarts is lively was again. Students were in each of their ways towards each of their destinations. Chit chats and talks were heard along the hallways as the Great hall were about to be filled. They came from their house, their dorms. There is one other room where the others who weren't on their way to the Great hall are going to. The smell of old book and knowledge is something that will greet anyone seeking for the history of everything and anything. The library.

Looking further inside, a student named Lukas is doing his homework.

Arthur walks out from his room, still holding his broom under his arm. It was a new day, he mused.

Yao woke up, yawned and noticed he was the first the wake up in his batch. He made the rest wake up right after he got dressed. This time, he was wearing the girls uniform again, but his hair wasn't all colourful like the last time. He DID put a purple ribbon on it though.

Arthur had already put the broom back on his way out of the dorms last night. He was patrolling down the halls, on his way to breakfast. Now, he has it again, being held by his right hand.

Yao annoyed the rest of his house's dorm until everyone was up. When they are, he then ran to the great hall, took his food and went out to eat outside. He went to the quad, looking at his surroundings, reading to see if there is anything to seat on while he is enjoying the view and his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Arthur took some food with him and walked outside, meeting up with Yao in the quad. He saw him there, bringing a smile on his face. "Morning Yao." He greeted.

Yao piped up from looking at the view at the familiar voice. He turns around to see the brit. "Ah, Iggy! ❤ zao an! can I join you?"

"Of course. That's why I brought it out with me." He is talking about his food. His broom was to his side, having brought it again with him, and food in his other hand.

"When will I get one?" The Chinese student asked, pointing at the broom.

"Well.. Normally you buy one for yourself.. But if you join the Quidditch team, you will get assigned one for matches."

"Where do I buy one?" He asked in a fast manner, obviously excited over that fact.

"Hmm I got mine from Luciano as a gift, but diagon alley.. Maybe there is a place in hogsmeade.."

The Chinese seemed to be getting more and more interested. "How do I get there?"

"Have you got money?" Arthur asked. "There is a trip there soon.."

He nodded. "Lots of it!" Then, he paused and glanced at their food. "But first, we should eat!"

"You'll be fine then. Want to go to the professor's office after breakfast?" He said. Then he chuckled at Yao. He is hungry, too, so he nodded. "Let's eat, yes. I'm starving."

The Chinese looked around him to see if they can sit somewhere in there. Seeing none, he remembered that they went to the lake when they were flying. "The lake was nice, let's go there again!"

"Sure." Arthur walked down with him to the lake with their breakfast.

Yao ran after him, excited. The lake was a sight to behold after all. While eating, he really likes to sightsee. It is a weird trait he had since way back before but he can't help it. How could he when the scenery was something to behold?

"Hehe." Arthur sat down by the lake once they arrived and landed from the broom they mounted. He started eating. "Another great morning."

Yao nods his head in agreement. "Better that yesterday...! ❤ "

"It really is." He grinned, eating breakfast, looking out at the water. "This lake is full of dangerous creatures. Mermaids and sirens etc.."

The Chinese pouted and looked at the water. Swallowing the food after he had chewed it, he faced Arthur. "owww and here I wanted to ask if I can swim in it..."

Arthur only shook his head in amusement. He threw a stone at the surface of it, watching as it bounced three times before it fell to the bottom of the lake. "Haha I wouldn't. It's really not safe."

"Awww….too bad." Yao said, bringing a spoonful in his mouth.

"I know, it's sad." Arthur had finished his breakfast and was just looking out at the water now

Yao looked at the water and smiled. "Ohhh I think I saw something! :DDD"

"I would stay well away from that water's edge, if I were you. Now, come on." He stood up.

Yao tried to hide his disappointed. "Aww... to the woods then?" He suggested.

"Don't you have class?" The brit asked, one hand in pocket as he held his broom in the other.

They glanced at the position of the sun. Yao stood up as well and stretched. "We still have time, no?"

Arthur sighed and looked at his watch. He actually almost forgot that he has that. "Hmm.. Not walking." He hopped on his broom. "Just get on and don't scream, this is a very fast broom."

"I love fast rides!" Yao got on it.

Arthur mounted his broom and he made it rise up and then suddenly shot over the clearing and towards the woods.

Yao hugged Artie tight and tried not to scream. He DID closed his eyes... "Okay….. Maybe it's a little too fast...!"

"You're bloody telling me! It took me ages to get used to it!" Luckily, they were there very quick and he landed by the woods. "If that does not wake you up, nothing will."

"Oh god...! You ride this everyday? Insane!"

"Aha... Yes.. One has to be alert.. I found this works better than coffee.."  
He laughed. "Keeps my skin soft and clear too..." He mumbled.

Yao furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He barely heard what Arthur said. "What?"

"Just forget it ahaha." He whistled with his fingers loudly, and after a moment, a unicorn ran out to greet them. He pulled an apple left over from his breakfast and offered it to her.

Yao immediately forgot what that was about when he saw the unicorn. Being the excited, curious lad that he is, it immediately caught his attention. "Oh, hello! can I pet you?"

The unicorn ate the apple, and looked up at Yao, recognising him from the other day. "Nnhghhh"

Arthur looks at Yao. "... I think that means yes." He chuckled and went over to her, letting her side.

"Thank you!" he smiled and petted her. "Woaahhh~~~ ❤❤"

She nudged her head into his hand. "You should definitely take care of creatures like her later on in your school years.. They like you."

"Sure! I ask before I pet and stay away if they say no, why won't they like me?"

"Hmm? Some creatures have more pride. They like to be seen as equals, and not that of an animal sub species I guess. Magical creatures are a league of their own. They're smart. They make decisions after seeing your approach.. "

"I know, that's why I ask!" he giggled.

"Not sure, as long as you're polite and not interrupting them from something important I am sure you'll be fine." Arthur says.

"Sure! Oh, what do unicorns eat? No, better question, do you even want to, uni? Can I call you uni?"

The unicorn bowed its head to nod, before sticking it's nose back in Arthur's pocket. "Woaahh easy." It pulled out another apple and ate it.

"Well that answers all of my questions. " he laughed a little and gave it an apple of his own. "Here you go, uni!"

The unicorn ate that too, enjoying it, swishing its tail.

"Oh, so you like apples, huh? I'll bring you more after dinner, I'm out of apple already." he giggled. "Oh, and we should go back now..."

"Yeah that's fine." Arthur sat back on his broom. "Want to walk or shall I drop you off ?"

"Walk this time... Bye uni! It was nice meeting you!" he then ran off.

"Wise choice... See you later Yao!"

* * *

 _ **~Pottertalia~**_

* * *

Czechia is walking in the halls looking cute in her uniform.

Meanwhile, Lukas is doing his homework because his work piled up after spending the week off. He was attending something important after all. He continued to do his work silently.

Arthur walked into the library with his note book, and spotted Norway. "Lukas?"

Lukas looks at him. "Yes Arthur?"

"Hey." He sat down beside him. "Doing your homework?"

Lukas nods. "Yup. I've been doing it since breakfast today."

"Bloody hell. Which class?"

Lukas looks as he dips his quill in his ink well. "All of them. You know us 5th years already have a shit ton of homework and it's only the beginning of the school year."

"Oh I do. " he sighed. "I actually finished my potions homework... "

Lukas keeps doing his homework. "Same here."

"I don't think you understand... It's me..and potions.." He looked excited.

Lukas doesn't look up from his work. "I know...Right now I'm working on one of the papers we have to do for one of our classes."

He pouts. "I blew up the potions lab in year one!"

Lukas nods. "I know, I remember because I was there when it happened. "

"Ehe... Oh yeah.."

Lukas nods and keeps doing his work. "I know Germany is Czechia's only friend too..."'

"Friend with benefits." He grinned.

Lukas keeps working. "They're still friends..."

"It's there in the title." He said, starting his work too.

Lukas nods and keeps working.

"Anyway Lukas, are you literally always working this hard?"

Lukas nods. "I have nothing else to do..."

"Apart from work,huh? Do you not go for walks?"  
Lukas shrugs. "Sometimes I do, but I do it alone."

Arthur nods his head. "I see...Well, if you need some help, don't hesitate asking for mine. I will gladly give you a hand. I have something to do for now. I'll see you around."

The other student only nods his head. "Thank you for the offer. See you around, too."

* * *

 ** _~Pottertalia Chapter 3 end~_**

* * *

 _ **Greetings again! This is Seikina25 speaking. This story is based on an rp at Facebook. Here I am to present another chapter. Enjoy! We have other rps and should you wish to join, pm this account or leave a review! ^^**_

 _ **People who were rping the characters featured in this chapter: (These are their names in fanfiction . net, all of which are from the FB rp group ^^)**_

 _ **Meganshepz- Arthur**_

 _ **anatsht- Yao**_

 ** _Levy- Lukas_**

 ** _Daniela- Czechia_**

 _ **Overall editing- (me!) Seikina ^^**_


End file.
